reignfandomcom-20200213-history
King Charles
Charles IX Of France was the party-boy The Dauphin of France who'd just returned from Spain to be taught by his brother, King Francis’. He has just become the new king of France after his untimely death. However, not being old enough to rule solo, is at the mercy the privy council, namely Lord Narcisse for a short while. Must See Episodes * Snakes in the Garden * Left Behind * Betrothed Personality Prince Charles was a well behaved, polite young man. He is a little shy, but given time, opens up to people he trusts. He is the king after King Francis passes away. He eventually hopes to become a great king. Early Life Prince Charles was raised at French Court with the rest of his siblings and both of his parents. He appeared to be closest with his older brother, King Francis and younger brother, Prince Henri. He was later sent away from court where he was studying politics and such. Season 1 * Snakes in the Garden Queen Catherine and King Henry talked about Charles's future wife, Lady Madeleine, a young French noble whose's family is wealthy and loyal to the Crown. When Henry agreed to his' wife, Catherine told him in The Throne Room and he was not originally pleased. Francis was ordered to welcome Madeleine who would be traveling by ship to meet with her new fiancé. Mary suggested she comes along too, to ease Madeleine's mind. After a bit of disagreement, it is decided that she will come too. Hours later, Prince Francis and Charles talked quietly as Queen Mary slept against the window. Charles made a comment to his brother about her smelling nice, and Francis said exasperatedly that he knew. Francis woke Mary when they arrived, but they are both stopped when they saw a large English warship on their borders. Francis told Mary and Charles to return to the carriage as he believed that this is an attack on Mary, and ordered the archers to take aim. However, Sebastian rode up and explained the situation. Tensions die down and Madeleine presented herself as a perfect Lady, but Charles stood back. Mary introduced herself to the young girl and explained who she was. Mary walked her over to Charles who gave her a flower he picked from the ground. Hours later, back at court, Prince Charles and Lady Madeleine played with the servants, both in fancy white clothing. The next day at a picnic for the newly engaged couple, a blindfolded Charles and Madeleine play a game, which involves the former recognizing the voice of the latter. Charles however, wasn't listening to Madeleine, and Madeleine herself wasn't speaking loud enough. Sure enough, Madeleine stomped over to Charles and took off his blindfold, annoyed that he couldn't distinguish her voice from the others. Later, Mary tried to talk to Charles about why Madeleine was upset with him, but she saw him running away from a possible figure. Mary questioned who he was talking to, leading him to tell her about his friend, Clarissa, a mysterious figure, who lives in-between the castle walls. * Kissed Mary and Charles were playing with a ball before it got stuck in a tree. Mary climbed the tree and eventually got it back, but Charles had gotten bored already and left. * Left Behind Henry was playing with his older brother Charles with their oldest brother Francis watched. Count Vincent came in and played with them both on the floor for a while. He left after having a few words with Francis. That night Francis' orders Henry and Charles to stand by a window, and no matter what happened, they were not allowed to turn around. But when a man screamed they both looked. Charles covered Henry's eye when a fight between Francis and an Italian broke out. When it was over, Francis orders them to follow him. He leads them to a secret passage in a wall and they, along with the rest of the castles' residence went though. They eventually came out the other side at the horse stables. * Royal Blood Charles and Henri were excited to have been invited by Mary, to go to The Winter Frost Festival. They rode with Mary in a carriage as Charles and Mary talked. The three of them were interrupted by rioters, they didn't want to see their bloodline on the throne. The men surrounded their carriage and began trying to overturn it. Mary had Charles and Henry dropped to the floor, and cover their faces. They were eventually rescued by their guards and taken back to the castle. Later that night the brothers played together in his room. The next morning, Sebastian surprised them by bringing The Winter Frost Festival to them. Excited they ran off to explore the fair. But not long after, Charles called Mary over to help him with his mask. But during the Winter Festival, Bash had instructed the boys to seek off into a carriage. Unbeknown to them, were being taken to Italy. Charles and Henry hid in the back of a straw wagon and stopped at nightfall for food. Charles told the driver he was cold, and he went to grab a blanket, but never return. Instead Clarissa appeared, she told them how she wanted them all to be a family and had Charles and his brother walk with her. The next morning as they watched the sunrise by the lake, Clarissa told them to go find as many rocks as they could. She wanted them to fill their pockets full of them, then go for swim. Charles tried to tell her he couldn't swim, but she ignored him. The boys both started to feel scared, but had nowhere to go. To their amazement, their mother, brother, and Mary all showed up. Charles and Henry ran towards Sebastian, but Charles was caught by Clarissa. She held a knife to his throat and told their mother they could all be together in death. After a fight between all the adults, Mary smashed Clarissa on the head with a rock, believing that she had killed her. Charles ran to his mother. Once they were safe and back up the hill, their mother made sure they were all and bundled up. She sent them off with their brother Sebastian and warned him to make sure they got a bath when they got home. Their brother took them to an waiting carriage to go back to the castle. Season 3 Extreme Measures Mary Stuart, King Francis and Sebastian were all wondering why King Antoine is back at French Court. Worried he'd learned of Francis illness, as a Bourbon, he'd have the best claim to the throne after Prince Charles. If he rallied his Protestant supporters, he could replace Charles as king. Bash asked to handle him. Francis told his brother that he knows he blame him for what happened with Kenna, but he would not "handle" King Antoine. Clans Felix Jean-Dubois told King Charles how he went to his father's office and noticed crates of weapons being moved to thw town of Orsay, leading The Phantom Brigade to think that was The Red Knights headquartered. Later that night Felix, and Charles rendezvous with Leith Bayard and travel with him to Orsay. Once there, they met up with Thierry Huguenot and three of them watched as Charles lit an arrow, sending it into the tower to explode the weapons. However they had already been moved, and now the town's grain was burning. The town quickly turned on them and Leith and the King's Guard got them out. In the commotion and smoke, Thierry lead Charle away into he forest. Trapping him with the The Red Knights. Clans. Thierry Huguenot believed that betraying Charles it was for the greater good. And would restore France to a country they can all be proud of again, free of the tyranny of Catherine de Medici, the start of a revolution. Thierry believed The Red Knights wanted Catherine for all she's done to the country, and after they killed the regent, the monarchy will fall, and Charles would live the rest of his life in exile. However Charles insisted "The only way to end the monarchy is to kill my entire family." Later his father refused to be apart of killing King Charles, stating the King was barely a man, and they didn't even know what kind of king he'd be. He refused to murder him for the sins of his mother. So The Red Knights killed him. After, Thierry realized Charles was right and they escape together. Intruders. Thierry and Charles were separated, but The Red Knights caught him. He was strung up - like a pig on a spit. He could see, hear, and smell his flesh burn. He screamed for hours but never gave up Charles' location. He sacrificed himself so his friend could live. Spiders In a Jar. Season 4 *'Highland Games' Queen Catherine told her son Charles how she overheard two dukes educated, reasonable men discussing whether the King's ailment could be cured, or if a better solution were a silver bullet or a stake through his heart. But it was his sister, the queen of Spain, they needed to worry about. If she believes that Charles was possessed, the very inquisitors that rained blood down on Spain would march into French court, and not even a king would be safe. Charles agreed to do whatever was needed, and Catherine was able to buy them time. She convinced Leeza to take a tour of France's great cathedrals a "welcoming home" gift from the clergy. *'Unchartered Waters' Queen Catherine informed Lord Narcisse Queen Leeza was back in Spain, but she's not happy. Catherine informed her Prince Henry's return to France had been delayed, 'cause he is fighting Turks on behalf of the Catholic faith. Something that would please her, she liked the slaughter of infidels, but still she wants Henri on the throne, not his older brother. Leeza would allow Charles to remain king while Henry's was delayed. In the meantime, she's requesting that she attend Mary and Darnley's Wedding. insisted that she represent both France and Spain's support of a Catholic union. *'A Better Man' Lord Narcisse tells Queen Catherine that Nicole Touchet is turning into a proper lady, and she wants to be a courtesan. In return, she is guiding Charles for them, keeping him in line. However Leeza still wants Charles off the throne, and believes Henri is the man to keep France Catholic. And after agreeing to let her handle matters, Leeza went behind her back and she wrote to Henri directly, he is on his way to France now now, fresh from his latest defeat of the Turks, aware that Spain wants him on the throne. Later, Henri arrives, sitting Leeza's letters that Charles is unwell and he was needed immediately. His mother assured him, his brother is quite recovered and will not be abdicating. *'Dead of Night' Prince Henri claims he'd be a better King. Leeza said Charles was not right in the head, and he was needed. *'The Shakedown' Queen Catherine tells her son Charles she wanted to protect him by making him strong, but he insists he is weak, and everyone can see it but you. First Leeza, then Henri. He couldn't let England see that, or his own people, that's why he ordered those heads cut off, to hide the truth that he's afraid. * Coup de Grace King Charles and Gideon Blackburn are at French Court talking about a Da Vinci painting. Charles's grandfather Francis of Valois purchased it while he was King. There are on-going negotiations between England and France. Queen Catherine says not to give England the cargo from the ships. The cargo is saltpeter. The English transport it from North Africa to make gunpowder. Queen Leeza requested the English ship captured in France divert the saltpeter to Spain. Lord Narcisse is working with Spain to clean up the mess Charles created with England. All they ask in return is the saltpeter to make ammunition. *'All It Cost Her' Queen Catherine convinces her sons Charles and Prince Henri that their sister Leeza has used them, and turned them agenst each other. Emanuelle's predicts Spain will still be a bother, but its Queen won't be a problem much longer. Complications with her third child. A girl. Queen Leeza died of childbirth in 1568, 2 years later. Family Tree Notes * Charles had an older brother named Prince Louis, but he died a little after he turned one. Terror of the Faithful. * Had two twin sisters, but were murdered when they were only a couple months old. Banished. * Engaged to marry Lady Madeleine when they both turn 16. Snakes in the Garden. * Was one of Clarissa's first friends in the castle. Snakes in the Garden. Royal Blood. * Queen Catherine revealed, Charles is no longer engaged to Lady Madeleine.Royal Blood. * Agreed to marry Mary Stuart, after his brothers passing.Royal Blood. * Francis dies, but is brought back to life and Mary Stuart's mother dies in his place. The Price * Became the King of France after his brother, King Francis, died. In A Clearing * Was crowned the King of France on Succession. * Was declared 'of age' after surviving his own attempted murder. Spiders In a Jar. * In Season 4, there are rumors that Charles is a necrophiliac - in 4x04 Catherine catches him with blood round his mouth, showing that there may be an even worse truth to Charles nature. Trivia * Is was announced June 21, that the part of Prince Charles would be recast for an older actor. * Charles IX Of France is The Dauphin of France and a mischievous party-boy, he has recently returned from Spain to be taught by his brother. Francis’ time is running out, but Charles is not interested in partaking in his lessons. Charles has just begun to realize that he may be the next king of France sooner than he’d imagined. - Laurie McCarthy Historical Notes * His birth name was Charles Maximillian. * King Charles IX was the third son of King Henry II and would become Francis II' successor in 1560. * Charles had 3 half-siblings from his father's mistresses, and 9 more siblings from his parent's marriage. * Became King at 10 years old, and ruled for 13 years. * Though he was the next King after his brother Francis, he was never given the title Dauphin of France. * Charles IX's first, and only wife was Elisabeth of Austria. They had a daughter, Marie Elisabeth. * King Charles IX never had a mistress named 'Nicole' however he did have a mistress named Marie Touchet, who would be 16 at the time and was born a farm girl before coming to French Court. They had a son together 8 years later in 1573. * His daughter was named, Marie Elisabeth after her grandmother, Empress Maria, and Queen Elizabeth of England, who were her godmothers. * Upon his mother's request, ordered the marriage of his sister Princess Margaret to Prince Henry of Navarre. He became the future king of France, and she the Queen. * After his death, King Henry III personally made sure his widow, mistress and bastard son were all cared for. * Both King Charles IX and his older sister Queen Elisabeth died at age 23. Appearances References Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Royals Category:Prince Category:King Category:House of Valois Category:Dauphin of France Category:House of de' Medici Category:Protestant